1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a bullet trap employed to entrap projectiles from firearms and the like.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
The general concept of energy depleting bullet trap devices has long been known, wherein a bullet enters a device through a throat and thereafter is trapped within a housing of some type. The present arrangement proposes a new and novel combination of entry funnel, tank and cone, as hereinafter detailed.